


When the Wolves Cry Out

by Targling12



Category: American Horror Story: 1984, Hemlock Grove
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Animal Instincts, Animal Transformation, Anxiety, Blood and Gore, Crossover, F/M, Gruesome transformation, Horror, Insanity, Mental Instability, Psychological Horror, Secrets, Self-Sacrifice, Vargulf, Werewolf, Werewolves, body horror-transformation, heightened senses, pissed off at the latest episode, temporary insanity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Targling12/pseuds/Targling12
Summary: Xavier Plympton invites his friends to join him at Camp Redwood as councillors for the Summer.Selena Rumancek has a secret. Her friends are all normal, and not a single person in America knows that she is a werewolf. It's a secret she's determined to take to her grave.But when the danger at Camp Redwood makes itself known, Selena has a choice. She can protect her secret, or she can protect her friends.





	1. Camp Redwood

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh. I had to do this.
> 
> Yes, Selena Rumancek is the cousin of Peter Rumancek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, sorry it's so short. I have to go to work.

Selena was beginning to regret her decision to join her friends at Camp Redwood. Sure, it had seemed like a fun idea at first, and yes, it meant she would see a lot of Xavier. But it also meant that she was going to have one hell of a time hiding that she was a werewolf.

It had been easy enough to laugh off her 'finger mutation.' The fact that her index finger and middle finger were the same length. But what about when she would have to disappear into the woods for the entire night. Like tonight.

What was she going to tell Montana and Brooke, her cabin mates? The truth? Out of the question. No one could ever know. No one outside her family.

"Hey Selena, are you coming to the camp fire?" Montana called.

"Nah, go one without me. I'm going to explore."

Brooke shivered. "You're way braver than me. I could never explore this place alone."

"I grew up with brothers." Selena tried, forcing a laugh. _And I'm going to turn into a dog. The stuff of many people's nightmares._

She made it off into the woods just as the sun set. Her blood was boiling, the wolf inside her ready to emerged. After ensuring that she was alone, the girl leapt into the air.

The wolf landed. She shook the blood and bits of flesh out of her black fur, and growled. Her keen ears picked up the sound of laughter, the crackling of fire. Selena turned towards the sound, scenting the smoke. She approached cautiously, not wanting to give herself away.

Her golden eyes were fixed on Xavier.

Selena was sure that everyone knew about her shameless crush on him. He was the only reason she had come to this camp. She huffed, and stalked away. _He couldn't know what she was._ It was rather sad, to never be able to tell your friends about a secret. But it had been drilled into her by her family, that she could never reveal herself, except to another werewolf.

But when they'd hit the man on the way up. She'd been sure the camp nurse, Rita, had recognized her for what she was. _I didn't do it. _She'd wanted to say. _Please, I'm not a monster. I'm just a normal teenager. _But she'd kept her mouth shut, And tried to to avoid Rita's suspicious gaze.

It was in the early hours of the morning when she heard someone screaming. Selena raced towards the sound, wondering what was going on. It wasn't a playful sound, it was a terrified one.

She came upon the sickbay, and froze. The Hiker's mangled corpse was pinned up as if on display. The smell of fear hung heavy in the air, mingling with the scents of blood and death. Selena backed up, whining softly.

What was happening? Were the legends about Camp Redwood true? Had the Night Stalker come after Brooke?

Her hackles stood on end, and she bared her teeth.

She turned and hurtled through the trees, trying to find her friends, trying to figure out what was going on.

Trying to decide what to do with herself. It seemed she wasn't the only monster on the grounds.


	2. In the Dark of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xavier faces someone from his past. Selena reveals herself in wolf form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so sorry for Xavier after hearing about his backstory.

Selena cautiously approached the car. Xavier's familiar scent hung in the air, but she sensed distress. Her hackles rose, and she stalked closer, black fur rippling in the breeze.

"You said I only had to do one." Xavier's voice objected. "I'm not gay."

Another voice, one that she did not know, scoffed. "Gay for pay, baby."

Selena's ears laid back. They were talking about porn, she was sure. But whoever the man trying to force Xavier into this was in for a very big surprise. How dare he threaten her love?

Blake was still smirking at Xavier when _something _thudded against the side of the car. Blake turned, confusion spreading over his face. Xavier yelled in shock as a black wolf rammed against the side window, leaving a spider web of cracks in the glass.

_Why the hell was a wolf attacking the car? _A second hit from the wolf shattered the glass completely. Blake fell backwards, screaming, as the black beast snapped it's teeth. The jaws closed around Blake's arm.

Xavier opened the door, and ran. He knew that running from an attacking animal was a bad idea, he could never outrun the wolf, but it was all to much.

Behind him, he heard Blake screaming, and the wolf growling.

Selena snapped her teeth at the man beneath her, hackles raised, teeth bared and bloodied. She growled low in her throat, and leapt off of him, making sure to dig her nails into him as she did so. He screamed again. Selena ran into the trees, following Xavier. She forced herself back into her human form, and sprinted after Xavier.

The wolf had been unnaturally big. And that had kept him running at a dead sprint, but Xavier's stomach was cramping from his desperate running, and finally he had to slow down.

"Xavier!" Selena's voice called out. He turned to look at the dark haired girl running out of the trees.

"Selena. Oh my God, be careful, there's a wolf-"

"She will not harm you."

"Huh? What? How do you know that?"

"I am her."

"Selena. Are you high?" Xavier asked, concerned for his friend. For his crush.

"Xavier, please listen to me. I'm a werewolf." She saw his doubt. "Don't run." She said quietly, and jumped at him.

A sickening tearing sound filled the air, flesh and blood sprayed out in a gruesome explosion, and the wolf leapt out from the center of it.

The wolf Selena shook her black fur out, and sat down expectantly.

"My God." Xavier breathed. The wolf whined softly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She shook her head. _I had my reasons._ Her eyes seemed to say.

"Come dawn, I would very much like an explanation." Xavier told her. Selena's wolf form nodded in agreement.

They walked through the trees together, occasionally Selena's ears would swivel towards sounds he could not hear. Or she would sniff the air.

_So... Someone I saw as a potential girlfriend is a Werewolf._

"Xavier!" Brooke came sprinting out of the trees, clearly in a state of panic. Montana was right behind her.

Both girls stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Selena.

"It's okay." Xavier said quietly. "I'll explain later."

"X, the Night Stalker is here after Brooke."

Selena snarled, and her hackles stood on end. Brooke looked down at the wolf with a frightened expression. 

"We have to find the others." Xavier replied.

"No shit." Montana replied. "What about Selena? How do we find her?"

"She's here."

"Where?"

"The... the wolf."

Selena nodded solemnly. Brooke's hands flew to her mouth. Montana frowned.

"So... that's why you went 'exploring.'" The wolf rolled her eyes at Montana's tone. "You could have told us." Montana added.

The wolf gave her a look, as if to say '_really?'_

"Let's go find the others." Xavier prompted. Selena sniffed the air, then started walking down the path. Montana followed immediately, Brooke was far more hesitant.

Xavier walked in silence. A thought struck him.

_Oh my God, what do I do about Blake?_

_One thing at a time._ He told himself._ One thing at a time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Selena is protective bby


End file.
